During drilling operations, sensors are often utilized to measure various forces exerted on a drill string. Exemplary forces include weight-on-bit and bending forces on various parts of the drill string. These forces can affect the dynamic behavior of the drill string, and if not monitored, can result in damage to downhole components or compromised operation. Such measurements provide information that can be used to, for example, measure drilling parameters or monitor downhole conditions.
For measurement of such forces, strain gauges can be utilized to measure strain at various locations of the drill string. Various conditions and considerations should be accounted for when configuring such strain gauges, such as temperature sensitivity of the gauges and any adhesives or other means used to mount the gauges, as well as ease of manufacture and installation of components that include the strain gauges.